Oreimo Season 2 Episode 13
"Little Sisters Can't Fall in Love With Their Older Brothers" (妹が兄に恋なんてするわけない, Imōto ga Ani ni Koi Nante Suru Wake Nai) is the thirteenth episode and the last episode of the second season of the Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai anime series to be broadcast on TV format. It was first broadcasted on June 29, 2013. The next three episodes that will follow this episode will instead be broadcast in original video animation format, and is available in live showing in two scheduled dates: August 9 for the world premiere in OTAKON in Baltimore, Maryland, and August 17 for the Japan premiere in Chiba, the setting of the light novels. This will be followed by a live streaming in several sites on August 18 for the world simulcast. The clock turns back years into the past as Kyousuke and Kirino's early relationship is finally revealed for the first time, and the moment from Kyousuke's change of character to the first life consultation is slowly revisited. The complete story of the Kousaka siblings is slowly taking shape! Synopsis The story begins in the Kousaka Residence. However, instead of seeing two siblings in their teens constantly bickering with each other, we see a familiar young boy patting the head of his younger sister, who was crying because she had her stuffed doll damaged in an accident. This is always the scene every time the young brown-haired Kirino encounters a problem, and in those days, Kirino has always been her brother's girl, admiring Kyousuke who can do anything. However, as the siblings started to grow up, the seemingly inseparable pair is slowly bring pulled apart by time. As Kyousuke grows up to be an independent boy, Kirino is left to play alone at home. Fortunately, there are times when Kyousuke would take along Kirino, especially when they visit the Tamura Residence to play with their friend Manami. Early on, it seems that Kirino is already uncomfortable seeing Kyousuke getting along with Manami too well. At times, Kirino would feel the distance between her and Kyousuke widen at each second. However, she did not give up. Instead, she began to train herself to be as fast as her onii-chan and eventually becomes the overachiever she is today, although it seems that Kyousuke never acknowledges the progress she made. Then, things dramatically changed. Kyousuke, who can do and can do good at everything, became a slacker, waking up late, walking without confidence, and became static. Instead of studying hard by himself, he had started becoming too dependent on Manami, and he seems to have thrown away his past achievements. Kirino once confronted him about this, but Kyousuke simply shrugged them aside and declares that he has decided to live a peaceful life. Out of frustration, realizing that her idol is nothing but a shell of his former self, Kirino rushes to the Tamura Residence, urging Manami to bring back the brother she "lost". Manami responded that the "amazing onii-chan" she admired never existed in the first place. After trying to go back home with tears in her eyes, Kirino's relationship with Kyousuke immediately changed. Kirino also became filled with rage at Manami's words spoken with her usually cheerful face. However, Kirino vows at that moment that Kyousuke will eventually come back to his old self. Kirino soon entered a career of part-time modeling with Ayase, and soon becomes friends with her. In one conversation with Ayase, Kirino reveals that she chose to enter modeling to imitate her idol, which she mentions is already "gone", and vows to brag about her success if ever her idol comes back. That time doesn't seem to arrive just yet, so Kyousuke and Kirino's relationship is still as distant as ever. Kirino thought that her academics, athletic success and her modeling career is not enough, so she soon delves into the forbidden world of eroge. Her income as a model soon fuel Kirino's newfound hobby; as she began to build around her hobby, her collection slowly builds up, starting from one sister-themed eroge and a few Meruru merchandise to a brand new computer. Kirino can officially be called an otaku the moment she got her hands on her first eroge, Little Sister Maker. Soon, she immersed herself in Stardust Witch Meruru and sister-themed games and toiled through sleepless nights finishing entire story routes in one sitting. However, her new addiction now becomes a new challenge for Kirino, as it slowly claims her precious time for studying. That and the fact that she cannot just tell everyone about her current hobby, especially after how Ayase called being an otaku as "creepy". Eventually, Kirino finds that it is difficult to keep this a secret, so she decides to turn to one person: none other than Kyousuke himself. This would trigger her first life consultation session with Kyousuke, bringing the storyline full circle. Then, Kirino gets to meet the other members of Otaku Girls Unite!, and she discovers how Kyousuke was supportive of her despite being just an average guy... even putting his own reputation to protect what she loves the most. And, after all that, despite her personal triumphs, Kirino would still turn to Kyousuke. Although he's no longer the Kyousuke she admires, Kyousuke assures her by saying something that he hasn't said in a long time: "Leave it to me, Kirino." Characters By order of appearance *Kirino Kousaka *Kyousuke Kousaka *Manami Tamura *Ayase Aragaki *Yoshino Kousaka *Daisuke Kousaka Trivia *This episode is narrated by Kirino at certain parts, and is the only one to be so. *This episode strangely parrallels Saori's own flashback in Season 2 Episode 3. Referbacks *The last few minutes of the episode shows some scenes from the first five episodes of the first season, including one from Kirino's point of view, rather than Kyousuke's. Quotes *"Leave it to me!" — Kyousuke's usual response whenever he sees someone needing his help; also, Kirino's assuring remark for the relative newcomer Ayase *"Give me back my brother!" — Kirino, to Manami, after blaming the latter for the sudden change in Kyousuke's character *"The 'amazing onii-chan' you admired never existed in the first place Kirino-chan." — Manami's statement Category:Oreimo Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes